All That Remains
by XoXSectumsempraXoX
Summary: Severus comforts the woman he loves. Rated K


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling, I'm just having some fun with her characters. I'm not making any profit from this whatsoever.

**A/N:** Hi there. This is a little one shot is response to a Prompt of the Day over on the Hogwarts Online II Forum.

The prompt is "It's not easy to forget, so let me kiss you one more"

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>All That Remains<strong>

* * *

><p>I watch as you place your handbag down onto the floor near my workstation; your eyes full of unshed tears.<p>

I realise instantly that he has caused this pain again; hopefully for the final time.

I see you swipe a furious hand over your face, batting what appear to be some rebellious tear drops from cascading down your flushed cheeks. Despite who I am, dear witch, you are safe to cry around me. I will not taunt you, not any more.

But, reputations tend to live on and, unfortunately, that is true in my case.

I, Severus Snape, am still the mean, sardonic Potions Master. However, while I don't particularly express my own feelings as publicly as others, I no longer belittle people for expressing theirs.

I want you to cry in front of me. That way, I can catch those tears and carry your pain.

You deserve so much more than a Weasley, Hermione Granger. You are not suited to becoming a stay at home matriarch like his mother. You need freedom, adventure and an endless supply of challenges.

You need someone who could give those to you.

_I _could give those to you, if you allow me.

I know exactly when I developed an interest in you, witch. It was when you and I were working on a batch of antivenin for Saint Mungo's, and you smiled at a comment of mine that would have made others run in fear. You _smiled_! Such a Gryffindor.

Your eyes sparkled, glittered in morning sunlight. They are usually a plain brown, no different to any other shade I've seen. But on that day, the gold flecks that once lay dormant awakened with an intense burst of colour. Quite mesmerising let me assure you.

And now, I find everything about you mesmerising.

You step forward and glance at me, determined not to let me see your tears. I already have, it is rather futile to attempt to conceal them. I'm sure you know that.

I was a spy after all.

You busy yourself with collecting the equipment necessary for our next batch brewing, avoiding my gaze at all times. I move forward and cease your frantic preparations. There is no doubt; you will cause an explosion in your current state. My larger hands settle upon your small, dainty ones and you still immediately.

"Stop," I whisper against your ear. I feel your shiver, but I know this was not out of fear.

You do not fear me, Granger. You never did.

"You are in no condition to be here," I continue. "You should leave." I give you an out. If there is anything I don't want to do, it is make you uncomfortable.

"I don't want to go," you answer in an equal tone of voice. "I need to distract myself, get away from all the questions. Please, Severus."

How can I dispute you when you say my name so lovingly?

I turn you around, so your eyes meet mine. "You need to forget him," I say.

I hear you sigh, "I know I do. But I don't know how." Your head falls to my chest and my fingers find their way into your honey-coloured tresses. I have never been good at gestures like this, but I want to be, for you.

I step back and gaze at your red, puffy face. "He is not worth your tears."

I realise too late that I'm lowering my head dangerously close to yours. You do not seem to have a problem with this however. Your body language is not showing signs of disgust, so I continue.

Ours lips brush softly, and I wonder whether they touched at all. Imagine my surprise when I feel you deepen it.

My little Gryffindor; so headstrong... I had planned on being the one in control. Yet, I don't mind.

You pull away then and stare at me. I see that same smile that made me fall for you in the first place.

It's not easy to forget, so let me kiss you once more.

I'll make you forget him, Granger, and I'll make sure you _never_ forget me.

* * *

><p>Review please? ^.^<p> 


End file.
